Hate You
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Itachi had an old friend her name was Kori at all changed when she used him to get a w Pein wants her in Akatsuki. Will Itachi kill her or will he forgive ad to find out. And there will be minor violence.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and this is just a Itachi/OC story. So, if you like it hurray! If you don't oh well.**

Itachi's POV

We just got back from sealing the three tails. I was exhausted, but I didn't dare to say it out loud. I simply walked to my room, ignoring all of the sounds behind me. When I got in my room, I fell backwards on my bed. I heaved out a sigh, and stared. Just then a hologram of Pein came in front of me.

"We have a meeting, don't be late." he said then disappeared. Sometimes I wondered why I chose some of the things I did. I got off of my bed, and went to the meeting room. When I got to the door, I saw most of the members there. Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu, and Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art. I really didn't like any of them, most of them were loud and irritating. Hidan, he only yelled and I deemed him to be useless. Deidara only relied on his art, that wasn't good, because if he ran out then he's done for. Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu were tolerable. They didn't want or need much so I just stayed out of their way most of the time. Only when Kisame wanted to train though. Pein and Konan walked in, and Konan seemed too serious for my taste. She put things in the most blunt ways and I might be a blunt person. But not crush a child's dreams blunt.

"Members, I have found our next target. Here's a picture." Pein said passing said picture around. When it got to me, I held the picture longer than I should've. I knew the person, and they figured it out by how I glared at the paper.

"Itachi you know this person don't you?" Kisame asked me.

"I do we were in the academy together." I said shortly, putting the picture down.

"Well, do you know where she could be found?" Pein asked.

"No, and I wouldn't dare to try and trust her she is a deceiving person." I said to them

"I want her here and you will do as I say and go get her am I understood?" Pein said.

"Yes, leader-sama, when will I leave?" I asked him.

"Today." Pein told me. I nodded and walked out. Then, I stopped these were one of the missions were I don't be with Kisame. I know he doesn't like training with the other members, because of how cocky they are. But with me its just quiet. He will have to wait then I guess. I grabbed most of the things I would need, and walked to the entrance of the hideout. I made the hand signs and walked out the door. I ran until I was out of Amegakure. Then, I slowed down to a walking pace. I tried to recall where she said she would go, but I couldn't seem to remember. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want her here, I didn't even like her. She used people, then when she got her way she was done with you. I glared and remembered what she had done to me.

_Flashback_

_It was a regular day, there was a boy in the forest doing some target practice. Even though he knew that he was going to make a perfect hit. Just then, he heard a lot of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw ANBU behind him._

"_ITACHI! Where's Kori Akuma?!" one of the Anbu yelled at Itachi._

"_I haven't seen her in two days. I don't know where she is." Itachi said calmly._

"_We need you to come with us." they stated to him. He nodded and followed them to the Hokage's tower. When they got in, Itachi was glared at with looks of disgust, but he ignored it. They went inside the Hokage's office, and the Hokage simply stared at Itachi._

"_Uchiha Itachi. You're good friends with Akuma right?" he asked me._

"_Yes Hokage-sama." I answered back._

"_Do you know where she is?" he asked him._

"_No Hokage-sama. Like I told them, I haven't seen her in two days." Itachi said shrugging a little._

"_HE'S LYING! HOKAG-SAMA, LET ME KILL THIS SCUM!" another Anbu member said. The Hokage shook his head, and he looked over at Inoichi who was standing there the entire time. _

"_Itachi-san, I'm going to go into your mind. Only to make sure you are telling the truth." he said stepping closer. Itachi nodded his head and sat there while Inoichi did his work. Fifteen minutes passed and then it was over._

"_Hokage-sama, he's telling the truth. The last time he saw her was two days ago." Inoichi said. The ANBU looked shocked, and they looked away guilt written all over their faces. _

"_We apologize for the mix up Itachi. You may go." the Hokage said. Itachi stood and bowed before leaving, but before he did he turned to the ANBU who called him scum and glared._

"_You ever call me scum again, so help me god…" he trailed off letting the threat linger, before continuing out. When he was on his way home, all he could think about was what did Kori do. It was nighttime when he got home, and his mother was there in the kitchen. He ate his food quickly and went to his room. He went to take a shower, but a knock on his window stopped him. He walked to it to see Kori there._

"_Kori? What did you do? You know ANBU is looking for you." Itachi said._

"_I know Itachi. That's why I'm leaving now." she said._

"_What did you do?" Itachi asked her._

"_I had to get this scroll somehow. The best way to do it was to trick the number one ANBU captain into letting me inside the Hokage's office." she said with a smirk. Itachi glared at her, then his Sharingan activated._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Itachi growled at her._

"_Well, I was thinking if I get this scroll, I'll be fine. Go back home and call it a day. So, you were in my plan all along." she said. Itachi reached out to grab her, and he caught her. But it was substitution, he looked around and saw her on the ground._

"_See you later Itachi-Kun." she said then she was gone._

_Flashback Over_

How do I still remember that day? I don't even know myself, I don't want her in Akatsuki. I don't like her, she's just as obnoxious as Hidan. I felt a presence around me, and I stopped. The presence got closer, and then it stopped.

"An Akatsuki member in my forest?" a voice said out loud. I didn't turn around at least not yet.

"Well, I have been pretty bored lately. I'll end this as quickly as possible." The voice said I turned around and moved out of the way just in time. I grabbed the persons arm before they could touch me, and turned around to glare. I gripped their arm and felt it shatter, I did the same with the other arm, and then knocked the person out. I removed the mask from the person's face and in all her glory was Kurai Akuma. I decided that I should get her back to base. I shifted her in my arms before taking off running back towards Ame. It shouldn't take that long I have been walking for at least thirty minutes at the most. I started to see the hideout come into view, and I stopped under the waterfall. I did the hand signs and it opened up to reveal a staircase. I walked down the steps and did some more hand signs, and a boulder slid over. When I walked in, most members looked at me which I ignored. I heard footsteps behind me knowing that they came to see what the girl looked liked. I knocked and I heard a muffled come in. I walked in and held up the girl for Pein to see.

"Bring her over and sit her on the table." I did what he said, but I harshly put her down, and a hiss was heard. Then, her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"I knew those were Sharingan eyes I saw, just wasn't sure whose." Kori said. I didn't reply I just glared at her.

"Oh come on. Are you still angry about that little lie I told it wasn't even that big." she said. I glared harder and grabbed her arm, and gripped it hardly.

"I broke two already don't make me break your legs." I said lowly. Everyone was shocked to say the least, considering that I hardly let anyone get to me. Kisame came up to me, and made me let go of her arm. Which I glared at him for, she only smirked in reply.

"Nice to know I can still push the right buttons, Uchiha." she said leaning back. I almost activated my Mangekyo Sharingan to use Amateratsu. But stopped myself, I'm already sick. I don't need to be even more sick. I simply shut my eyes, and glanced at leader-sama.

"We sent him to find you, because we need you in Akatsuki. Now, we see Itachi doesn't like you-" he was cut off.

"Clearly." I mumbled under my breath but they heard me.

"But that won't affect your missions." Pein finished off.

"Well, I mean what if I don't want to join?" she said to them. Itachi wanted her to say no then, he would be able to kill her himself.

"If you don't then we kill you." Pein said to her. She looked up to seem like she was weighing her pro's and con's. Then, she looked up and nodded.

"Good, you will have a cloak soon enough. And you and Itachi should at least try to get along." Pein said as he looked at me. I shook my head and turned away.

"Itachi, I mean it." I heard Pein's voice say. I turned back to him, and activated my Mangekyo Sharingan as I glared.

"I could honestly care less if that bitch died out of all people. It would be one less person to worry about." I said turning and walked out. I didn't hear anything for a while, but then I heard a loud 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?' from Hidan. I kept walking until I was in my room. When I got there, I went into my room and laid on my bed until sleep took over.

**Reviewwwww**


End file.
